


探照光

by Caaroline



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad at the Scientific Method, Canon Disabled Character, Dehumanizing, Epistolary, Human Experimentation, Mutant Rights or Lack Thereof, Pack Dynamics, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaroline/pseuds/Caaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文简介：填的是kinkmeme上的梗，“美国政府没有能够接纳变种人的存在，而是把他们视作一种与人类完全不同的物种，并把他们关押起来进行研究”。这篇文章讲的是一位科研人员努力想要保住自己的课题，以继续他在变种人行为领域的研究。<br/>可能会有剥夺人性、折磨、体能歧视、恐同等方面的暗示。</p>
            </blockquote>





	探照光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Searchlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252202) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



1967年，8月18日

致董事会：

       首先，请允许我向在8•5事件中不幸丧生的同僚致以最深挚的悼念与哀思。作为探照光计划的负责人，我理应为成员的行为承担责任。身为科研人员，他们的行为的确不够专业，相应的处罚也已经作出。虽然此次事件的严重性无可辩驳，但本研究所出台并实施的新管制条例应能在今后避免类似悲剧的发生。

       此信将会对本研究团队保留变种族群NA-01的决定作出解释，并反驳种种关于终结DEU-K-00009号或GRB-M-00001号，或二者的提议。信后附有二者的完整档案与实验中收集的观测数据。在过去的二十年中，二者一直都是研究的重点，接下来我会对它们的基本概况及相关研究成果做一个简要的总结。

       鉴于GBR-M-00001号在1940年9月就从英国转移到了美国科研所，因此美国科学界对GBR-M-00001更为熟悉。正如董事会所知，使GBR-M-00001及其强大能力脱离轴心国掌控的举措具有军事防御和科学研究的双重价值。它是第一个表现出与其他变种生物的互动能增强M型生物的生产率的研究对象，这从引入USA-P-00020号前后的数据变化中便能看出。探照光计划正是在对GBR-M-00001的多年研究基础上设计并创立起来的。虽然8•5事件会严重影响我们的研究进程，但鉴于USA-M-00007号近日刚被终结，我们尚缺少M型变种生物来使用探照光项目的设备，因此保留GBR-M-00001是十分必要的。

       董事会也许并不熟悉另一个同样具有显著变种能力的研究对象，DEU-K-00009。同盟国管制委员会下达的第89条指令使其得到了释放，并在随后被引入了探照光计划。该指令向同盟国的军事实验机构输送了大量搜捕自轴心国的武器型变种生物，但实际上DEU-K-00009的变异并不能算作“武器型”。尽管它的变异能力中潜藏着巨大的国防工业价值，但鼠目寸光的纳粹科研人员还是把它关押在了普通的实验机构内。笔者始终认为，第89条指令允许DEU-K-00009被引入美国实验室不是因为它的能力，而是因为其难以管束的行为。

       大量文件中都提及过DEU-K-00009的行为问题，并建议研究所实施严格的管制与隔离措施。自其被美国当局接管以来，单单在运输过程中就有至少27人因种种失误而枉送性命。此外，该实验体对例行实验程序的激烈反抗也是众所周知的。综合以上事实，再加上它常常给缺少经验的工作人员带来强烈的压迫感与不安情绪（附信中有关于未能成功消除其纹身这一事件的详细描述），因此在1966年它刚从伯克利转到本研究所时，笔者的心中充满了挫败感。当时常常有人提议要终结该对象，笔者彼时也确实认为它的能力对探照光计划所起的作用微乎其微。

       然而，探照光项目的研究室拥有能妥善安置它的设施，变种生物研究领域的专家也一直反对终结DEU-K-00009号，因为它在变种生物基因研究方面展现出了巨大的价值。从该实验体处取出的精子与人类卵细胞进行体外受精后（参见附信中国内外实验室对此项实验的文件记载），受精卵均出现了变种DNA的变异。考虑到此类实验的平均成功率仅56%，这一实验结果简直令人惊叹。对此现象的进一步研究也许能帮助我们找出健康家庭发生基因异变的原因。因此，仅仅基因研究一点就足以证明DEU-K-00009的价值。然而，在实验过程中，笔者又发现了此生物的另一种用途，并就此发现了也许在将来能使其完全驯服的方法。附信C中的实验观测资料能帮助诸位董事更好地理解DEU-K-00009在探照光计划中起到的作用。

       探照光计划设立的初衷是为了寻找更多的变种生物，以便进行医学实验、军事防御及科学研究。在项目的早期阶段，我和我的同事都认为我们的研究所可能会变成一个中转站，以暂时安置尚待大学及科研公司挑选的变种生物。也正是出于这种想法，我们建造了数量可观的变种生物栖息地。

       我对“变种生物行为”这一新兴领域的兴趣已不是什么秘密了，所以我也不妨向各位董事坦白：我一直都希望能够建立起一个变种生物的“社区”。尽管在变异能力尚未被发觉前，变种生物似乎能够在人类家庭与社区中进行正常的社交活动，但关于种群内部交流的研究却鲜少有人涉及。最初发现了GBR-M-00001与USA-P-00020的互动——以及发现GBR-M-00001对于使用探照光仪器有抵触情绪后——我和我的同事不禁设想，也许建立起一个变种人社区能够帮助稳定实验对象的情绪，使它们更加驯服。

       在这种想法的驱使下，我们重新改装了研究所的主体建筑，并在DEUK-K-00009到来之际加强了安保措施。从附信的磁带中，诸位可以听出，当DEU-K-00009第一次在本研究所苏醒过来时，它从未与其他变种生物有过交流，也一直确信自己是孤立的实验个体。也许DEU-K-00009的许多行为问题正是源自传统的隔绝实验法和大量销毁K型生物的举措，但实际上这些做法是完全没有必要的， 因为变种生物带来的威胁完全可以通过环境控制与管制条例的施行来降到最低。

       探照光项目开创性地使用了C6-290项圈，并最大程度地实现了去人性化[1]。在严格控制实验室温度，使其适应变种生物生存的前提下，我们将实验室的外墙改装为铁丝网，把实验室暴露在外部环境中，如此便轻易地实现了实验体的驯服。最初，我们的设想是引入DEU-K-00009能使USA-P-00020受孕（最后是通过苏联的P型生物库实现了人工受精），但正如磁带所示，变种生物的社会习性与人类是截然不同的。

       DEU-K-00009进一步稳定了GBR-M-00001。虽然这种交配行为令人作呕，但DEU-K-00009的加入完善了NA-01的种群结构，使其更加稳定。这种同性间的交配行为更是潜藏着无穷的可能性——人类的同性恋行为也许正是基因变异导致的，也许有朝一日我们终能研发出治愈这种疾病的良药——当然这也需要更进一步的研究。从现期的研究结果来看，性成熟的变种生物在选择配偶时可能并不考虑性别问题，而把能力强弱作为单纯的评估因素。DEU-K-00009具有强大的变异能力，虽然GBR-M-00001的商业价值也很高，但观察显示最终DEU-K-00009还是成为了部族的头领。

       在该族群的等级结构确立后，我们发现虽然C6-290项圈对GBR-M-00001不起作用，同时将其施用于USA-P-00020和DEU-K-00009却取得了成效。自6月12日起，GBR-M-00001开始定期使用探照光项目的仪器。从对公共安全来说意义重大的对幼年M型生物的隔离管制，到协助军方重新捕获CAN-P-00001号，探照光计划为人类带来了无尽的福祉。然而在研究所之外，却很少有人了解DEU-K-00009对该计划产生的影响：虽然它对人类工作人员还是暴力相向，对自己的配偶却展露出了保护与照顾的情绪。我们的研究团队做到了其他团队二十年来都做不到的事：在将C6-290项圈以极端方式施用到GBR-M-00001身上后，我们对DEU-K-00009的能力有了全方位的掌握。

       除了在基因研究方面有巨大价值的USA-P-00104外，NA-01族群中的其它变种生物本不是供本研究所长期实验所用。然而，尽管USA-P-00108没有商业价值，USA-K-00068有行为问题，USA-K-00094过于年幼，这些生物却构成了第一个可用于研究的监管状态下的变种生物社区。这一“部族”（此称呼是从一位研究助理那里流传开来的）逐渐认同了DEU-K-00009和GBR-M-00001担任家长式的角色，这再一次证明变种生物的族群结构与我们的有着诸多不同。我们可以利用这些年幼的变种生物来确保GBR-M-00001继续为探照光计划服务，反过来也一样，利用GBR-M-00001和DEU-K-00009我们可以使年幼的变种生物更加配合实验。诸位从磁带中便能听出，年长的变种生物在协助年幼生物掌控能力、挖掘潜能等方面都起着关键性的作用。

       自那时起，探照光计划寻找到了更多幼年的变种生物，其中大部分都被各研究所单独关押起来。笔者认为，DEU-K-00009的例子便足以证明这一做法的不可取，我们应出台新的实验条例来鼓励年幼与年长变种生物的杂居。也许，在不远的将来，这些幼年变种生物也能成为NA-01部族的一员。

       当然，实现这些美好愿景的前提是董事会同意保留DEU-K-00009和GBR-M-00001。事故造成的人员伤亡与设备毁坏本应可以被避免，相关肇事者现也已被开除。官方文件中记录了此事故的起因——一个本科实习生错误地以为DEU-K-00009出现在实验现场能提高GBR-M-00001的生产率，加快仪器的数据输出。这个学生为自己的错误付出了生命的代价，他的6个同伴也在事故中丧生。探照光项目的设备遭到了不可修复的毁坏，GBR-M-00001也在事故中身受重伤。

       但是仅因GBR-M-00001受伤就提议终结它，在我们看来，是既仓促又不合逻辑的。如果GBR-M-00001是武器型变种生物，或者它的变异是外形方面的，那么安乐死会是一个很好的选择。但实际上它的伤势很快就被稳定下来，这几周的观察也显示NA-01族群能独立地照顾受伤的变种生物。在附信的录像带中，诸位能看到其它变种生物会为它们的“贝塔家长”[2]去寻找食物、为其沐浴，甚至能开展一些基本的治疗。事实上，下肢之于GBR-M-00001，就如同花斑之于金钱豹，或者鹿角之于麋鹿——都是重要的进化，但却并非动物生存所必需。

      不过为保留DEU-K-00009而辩护确实要更困难一些。在8•5事件中，尚且年轻的它就造成了三十四人的死亡。但是我和我的同事发现GBR-M-00001现在已经表现出消极和离群的行为倾向，我们担心一旦终结DEU-K-00009，会对它、从而对探照光计划造成更大的损伤。我们对变种生物的交配习性还不甚了解，尤其是M型生物的。它们的读心能力也许会使它们与同类建立起永久性的精神联系，一旦这种联系被打断——它的配偶死亡——那么它也很有可能会随之死去。如果董事会同意的话，我非常愿意更深入地去研究这些现象。

       笔者坚定地认为，由于此次事故，DEU-K-00009正表现出某种近似于愧疚的情感。虽然这种情感不是针对伤亡的人类员工的，但我们的研究团队认为，DEU-K-00009的这种行为会使它更加驯服，对其配偶的保护欲也会更强。

       探照光计划可以被重启。在此次事故前，我本来也计划重建相应的设施。最初的仪器确实有相当大的潜力，但新仪器的设计即将完成，它将能覆盖更大的范围——能在苏联将变种生物武器化前就发现它们。我本人对新探照光计划充满了希望，它摆脱了第一代设备的瑕疵——在附信的第24页，诸位能发现一代仪器在识别变种生物方面不幸有着较高的错误率。

       我真诚地希望董事会能够继续资助探照光计划并支持我们保留NA-01的决定。

       基因研究、变种生物行为研究的未来与美国公民的安全也许就掌握在各位的手中。

 

谨上，  
项目负责人  
Henry Philip McCoy博士

-END-

注1：C6-290项圈：一种电击项圈，为了使变种人更配合实验和防止他们逃跑而发明的。“去人性化”在这里指通过类似去除衣物等措施剥夺变种人身为人类的尊严，让他们相信自己只是实验对象，而不是正常的人类。  
注2：Hank觉得Erik是部族的头儿，Charles是二把手（beta member），两个人又是部族的家长，所以Charles就是他们的beta parent（有一点像ABO的设定叫法） 

P.S. 附上所有编号对应的姓名  
GRB-M-00001—Charles  
DEU-K-00009—Erik  
USA-M-00007—Emma  
CAN-P-00001—Shaw  
USA-P-00020—Raven  
USA-K-00068—Alex  
USA-P-00108—Angel  
USA-P-00104—Darwin  
USA-K-00094—Sean

 


End file.
